justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Fighting
For the Just Dance Kids routine, see Kung Fu Fighting (Just Dance Kids). (DLC) (Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = |year = 1974 2004 (Remix) |dlc = December 18, 2010 ( ) May 15, 2015 ( ) October 22, 2015 ( ) |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 6 (JD2/SP) 4 (JD:GH/Post-JD:GH) |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = / |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 112 (P1) 119 (P2) 83 (GH) 82 (Remake) |kcal = 21 |dura = 3:06 |nowc = KungFu |audio = }} "Kung Fu Fighting (Dave Ruffy/Mark Wallis Remix)" by was featured on as a downloadable track prior to the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. It is still featured on , , , and . It is also available on Kids Mode through and with a subscription. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 has purple hair in a samurai bun and stick, a long mustache, a red robe, black pants and black slipper shoes. In the remake, he has blue hair and has a darker color scheme. P2 P2 has long black braided hair, a red bandana, an orange sleeveless jumper, white leg warmers, and black slipper shoes. Kungfu coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Kungfu_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) Kungfu coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Kungfu_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background ' ' The background looks like an 8-bit arcade game. There is a cherry blossom tree and the dancers have 3 bars of health. The background also says "Insert Coin" When P2 attacks P1, both of them lose one bar of their health until the next Gold Move, in which they both get a power up which restores both their health bars. Once the song ends, both of them knock heads and contact in a Double K.O., which concludes the song as a whole. 'Remake' In the remake, the "Insert coin" is now at the bottom of the screen and, whenever P1 hits the fireballs, the word "POW!" does not appear. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in and . From onwards, the Gold Moves are 4. Gold Moves 1 and 4: P2 shoots a magic ball at P1 and P1 deflects it with his hand. Gold Moves 2 and 5 (1 and 3 in Greatest Hits/''Best Of'' and remake): Same as Gold Move 1, but P1 uses an invisible baseball bat to deflect the magic ball. Gold Moves 3 and 6 (2 and 4 in Greatest Hits/''Best Of'' and remake): Put your arms up. Kungfu jd2 gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 (P1) Kungfu jd2 gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4 and 5 (P2) Kungfu jd2 gm 2 p1.png|Gold Moves 2 and 5 (P1) Kungfu jd2 gm 3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 6 (Both Dancers) Kungfu jdgh gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 ( ) kungfu jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) kungfu jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 ( and remake) Kungfu jdgh gm 3 p2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) ( ) kungfu jdnow gm 3 p2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) (Remake) Kungfu jdgh gm 3 p1.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) ( ) kungfu jdnow gm 3 p1.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) (Remake) KungFu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 4 ( only) in-game KungFu gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 5 (1 and 3 in and remake) in-game KungFu gm 3.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 6 (2 and 4 in and remake) in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia *Every game that features uses the Dave Ruffy & Mark Wallis remix version and not the original. **Thus, is the fifth remix in the main series, after A Little Less Conversation, Funplex, Body Movin’, and Sympathy For The Devil. *The following mistakes can be seen in the lyrics: **"Now we re into a brand new trip" is misspelled as "Now we re into a brand knew trip" in every game before , where this is fixed. **"Those kicks were fast as lightning" is misinterpreted as "Those cats were fast as lightning" from to /''Best Of'' and as "Those grips were fast as lightning" in the remake. *In , the dancers have a glowing purple outline. The glow is removed in and later games. *In the menu icon in and , P1 has no glove. *In , there are two pictograms errors: **The last pictogram has arrows with incorrect color: they match the coaches gloves like in the previous games, but they should actually match the coaches outfits. **The pictogram for the move before the last chorus has a semi-transparent arrow. ***All of these mistakes are fixed in the remake. *In and the remake, the pictograms for Gold Moves 2 and 4 have shallower outlines. *In the preview, Gold Move 4 is delayed for both players. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 725856ab 14.png|''Kung Fu Fighting'' Kungfufightingsqa.png|''Kung Fu Fighting'' ( ) kungfu now.jpg|''Kung Fu Fighting'' (Remake) KungFu Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) KungFu jdu_cover_albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) KungFu_cover_albumbkg.png| album background KungFu banner bkg.png| menu banner KungFu_map_bkg.png| map background KungFu Cover_1024.png| cover 24.png|P1 s avatar on ds.png|P1 s avatar on and later games 20024.png|P1 s golden avatar 30024.png|P1 s diamond avatar KungFuP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar on (Kids Mode) kung fu pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Kungfu score background.png| scoringscreen background In-Game Screenshots Kungfumenu.png|''Kung Fu Fighting on the menu Kungfu_jdsp_menu.png|''Kung Fu Fighting'' on the menu Kungfu jdsp ready.png| ready screen Kungfu jdgh menu wii.png|''Kung Fu Fighting'' on the menu (Wii) Kungfu jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Kungfu_jd2017menu.png|''Kung Fu Fighting'' on the menu Kungfu_jd17loading.png| loading screen Kungfu_jd17coach.png| coach selection screen kungfu jdnow menu new.png|'' '' on the (updated) menu kungfu jdnow coachmenu new.png| (updated) coach selection screen kungfu jdnow score new.png| (updated) score screen Kungfu jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images kungfufightingdancers.jpg|Promotional coaches Beta Elements kungfu beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 (arrows with mismatching colors) (on Greatest Hits) kungfu beta pictos 2 3.png|Beta pictograms 2 and 3 kungfu beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 kungfu beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 kungfu beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 JD2_KungFuFighting.jpg|Beta gameplay Others Kungfu jdsp background.png| background Videos Official Audio Kung_Fu_Fighting_-_Carl_Douglas_Full_HD Kung Fu Fighting - Dave Ruffy Mark Wallis Remix Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Kung Fu Fighting Kung Fu Fighting - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Kung Fu Fighting Kung_Fu_Fighting_-_Just_Dance_Summer_Party_-_Wii_Workouts Just dance greatest hits kung fu fighting 5 stars JUST DANCE GREATEST HITS - Kung Fu Fighting(Normal5) Just Dance Now - Kung Fu Fighting 5* (720p HD) Just dance 2016 kung fu fighting 5 stars Kung Fu Fighting - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Kung Fu Fighting (Dave Ruffy Mark Wallis Remix) Just Dance 2018 Kids Mode Kung Fu Fighting 5 stars rainbow stars nintendo switch Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Kung Fu Fighting (Dave Ruffy Mark Wallis Remix) 5 Stars Just Dance 2019 Kids Kung Fu Fighting Extractions Kung Fu Fighting - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Kung Fu Fighting Kung Fu Fighting (Dave Ruffy Mark Wallis Remix) - Just Dance Now (720p HD) References Site Navigation de:Kung Fu Fighting es:Kung Fu Fighting Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Kids Mode Category:Remixes Category:2000s Category:Remade Songs